


Forever and Always

by TerraChasma



Category: Primeval: New World
Genre: Angst, Drabbles, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Loss, Random - Freeform, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 17:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerraChasma/pseuds/TerraChasma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The odds were against them from the start, but he'll do anything for her, and she'd do the same for him. Whatever happens to tear them apart, they'll be together, forever and always. A collection of 100 unrelated Dyvan drabbles, based around a set of prompts on LiveJournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Always

Written for prompt #001 'Immortal'. Genre: Angst.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Evan looked at her with desperate eyes, pleading silently for help, but there was nothing she could do. With tears in her eyes, she bent over him and pressed a final kiss to his lips, resting her hand gently against the side of his throat.

She felt his pulse flicker under her fingers, growing weaker by the second, and let out a choked sob. "Don't leave me, Evan, please! I can't do this alone,"

"You're not alone," he whispered, struggling to breathe. "I'm here in your heart,"

"Always,"

And then, just like that, he was gone.


	2. Swayed

Written for prompt #002 'Sway'. Genre: Fluff.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Please?"

"No,"

Evan folded his arms and gritted his teeth determinedly. This was a matter of principal. He refused to belittle himself any further by taking part in these so-called 'team bonding games', however much Mac pleaded with him.

"Please?"

Or Toby.

"Please?"

Or Ange.

"Look, I don't care how much you beg. It's out of the question. I am not-"

"Please?"

Dylan turned her best puppy-dog eyes on him, along with a worryingly adorable pout that wouldn't have looked out of place on a six-year-old.

"...Fine,"

This had better be worth it.


	3. Injured

Written for prompt #003 'Sticks and Stones'. Genre: Hurt/Comfort.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jesus, Evan," her face illuminated by the firelight, Dylan leaned in to check the gash above his eye. The wound had become angry and swollen, and it seemed to have gotten worse overnight. "I think it's infected,"

"Damn rocks," he muttered, lifting his hand to touch his forehead. She moved to restrain him, but her arm caught on one of the burning logs. With a hiss of pain, she pulled it away.

He looked at her with concern. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she smiled weakly, and he started to laugh.

"We give 'sticks and stones' a whole new meaning!"


	4. Inseperable

Written for prompt #004 'Museum'. Genre: Angst.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mac stood in silence with his head bowed, eyes raw with unshed tears. A pair of skeletons trapped inside a display case stared back at him, the bones of their fingers intertwined.

A small card was fixed to the glass, giving information on the exhibit. The words were hazy, almost illegible.

'These two homo sapiens specimens were found fossilised amongst other Jurassic remains. Although the bones appear to be genuine, experts have dismissed them as elaborate hoaxes.'

His gaze focused on their linked hands, and he almost smiled.

In life, Dylan and Evan were inseperable. At least they died together.


End file.
